Percy's Chocolate Crunch
by Transformers 0
Summary: Another adaptation of a classic story! Requested by tate310.
1. Water and Washdowns

**Percy's Chocolate Crunch**

 **Water and Washdowns**

It was summer on the Island of Sodor. Birds sang beautifully as they flitted across the sky, flowers in bloom brought the fresh smell of newborn nature to happy peoples. The sun shone brightly and divinely in the ocean of the sky, and planes soared to and fro between the island and the mainland.

Lady watched the scenery of the Island with joy as she chuffed along the Kirk Ronan Branch. That was the line where the main set of Magic Buffers were hidden. Burnett leaned out of her cab and gazed happily out at the placidity laid in front of him. Life was a joy for both of them now. Lily and Patch had also come along for the ride, and they watched in awe as the island's beauty enveloped their senses.

However, they soon spotted trouble brewing on the horizon.

"Is that…?" asked Lilly.

"A forest fire," Patch confirmed grimly.

"Come on Lady," said Burnett, pushing her regulator to the max, "We'd better do what we can."

When they arrived at the scene, they found Butch the tow truck leading a rescue fleet of ambulances and fire trucks. "Is there anyone that lives in the area?" Burnett questioned. "We've fortunately evacuated all the people, sir," replied Butch, whiplashing his tow cable and hook in a makeshift salute. Harold the helicopter arrived on the scene, dumping gallons of water as he zoomed over the forest. Several other fire-fighting jets followed his lead, and soon the fire was out in a few minutes.

The fireman chief came up to the assembled group.

"What caused this blaze?" asked Lady, pistons creaking with concern.

"It has been a very dry summer as of late," the chief replied, "That also means we are running dangerously low on water. We've warned people to take safety measures to protect themselves and their property. I just hope that a storm comes this way and that there's no more fires anymore."

"We'll report this to the Fat Controller. Us engines use up a significant amount of water so we'll do our best to cut down our refills," Lady said, then she turned her gaze upon Burnett and the children. "Come," the First Engine gently summoned her family to her.

* * *

"Right, I'll see to it," said the Fat Controller as he did the mental arithmetic, "I'll have to give the diesels on this island a bit more tasks to carry out during this period of caution. I'll also restrict washdowns for my engines. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Lady, Mr Stone, and of course, young Lily and Patch."

"You're very welcome sir," replied Lily as she politely curtseyed to the controller. Patch gave a cute little salute.

"Come on kids," called Burnett from Lady's cab, "The sun's setting. We'd better get you home. We'll visit tomorrow."

* * *

When they visited tomorrow morning, they found the engines had woken up early at Tidmouth to discuss an important debate amongst themselves. Lady parked herself at the turntable. Most of the engines didn't pay much notice to her.

"Hello Lady, nice to see you again," Thomas greeted.

"The feeling is reciprocated," Lady replied, smiling warmly at the younger engine, "What is going on here?"

"They're having a row about the priority of washdowns," chuckled Toby the tram engine.

"Such childishness," Lady smirked.

"And they still poke fun at me for my first mistakes!" sighed Thomas amusedly, wheeshing out steam from his pistons.

"That's 'cause you were a particularly egregious and cheeky case," ribbed Toby. Thomas just grinned smugly.

"Lady, can you tell me of the time you first saw a certain young tram trundle out of the factory, wondering what was going on around him, reversing and then charging forwards in fright, over and over for several minutes?"

"Lady, please don't!" Toby begged the older engine.

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me," Lady replied, though she gave a mischievous wink at Thomas.

The three engines then directed their focus to their comrades' conversation.

"Henry shouldn't have to worry about washdowns," James puffed.

"And I don't anymore. That was the old me," the big green engine replied with mild irritation.

"You shouldn't either, Gordon!" huffed Percy the small engine, "You've been pulling the Express all the time as of late! You don't get dirty while the rest of us do! But you only take washdowns to feel important!"

"You'll find that an Express Engine," rumbled Gordon, "Is of the highest rank and therefore deserves to be entitled to a washdown every day."

"You're a pouty puffer, Percy," jeered James.

"I am not!" snapped Percy, "I'm a hardworking engine who does his jobs with true dedication. Speaking of which, I'd better get going."

With that, Percy steamed to the turntable, which Lady had already backed off of. He fumed quietly as the table set him to the correct tracks. Lily hopped out of Lady's cab and walked over to speak to Percy.

"Don't worry, Percy," the girl chirped up, "You are one of Sir Topham Hatt's most useful engines. Don't let Gordon get under your wheels."

Percy gave a smile to the girl as he puffed off.

"Thank you Lilly! And I won't!"

* * *

 **I just had to insert** _ **Magic Railroad**_ **content in here because I love the movie (though the Original Script is the true masterpiece) and in my opinion,** _ **Thomas and the Magic Railroad**_ **is the high point of the whole franchise.**

 **Story requested by tate310. Special credit and thanks goes to him/her for inspiration.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Transformers 0 over the moon and out!**


	2. Change

**Change**

Percy's first job for the day was to collect some coal trucks from Brendam Docks. He puffed through the Sodor countryside, and passed Oliver and Toad with their goods train at Crosby.

"Good morning Percy!" the younger engine called, "You're looking energetic today."

"Yes! I want to get all my jobs done quickly and finish the day off with a washdown!" chuffed Percy, not even slowing down as he raced by.

"But the day's just started!" Toad yelled out in bewilderment. But Percy didn't hear him.

At Wellsworth, Percy stopped by a signal to let Donald and Douglas rattle through with their goods train. "Stop de shoving! You're gonna cause an accident!" Douglas puffed to the trucks behind him. "We have to show them who's boss!" replied Donald to his twin. The two black engines barely noticed Percy standing still, patiently watching them whoosh by.

"Mornin' Percy!" they called as they reached the arched bridge exit of the station. Percy hastily peeped back a reply.

"Hi Donald! Bye Douglas!"

The signal dropped and Percy trundled away.

Donald and Douglas clattered through Henry's Forest. "What were ye doing? Ye weren't paying attention tee what's in front!" Douglas reprimanded his older twin. "Dinnae pin de blame on me!" Donald rumbled back, "We have a schedule to keep and we can't let these trucks delay us!"

* * *

Percy clattered through the Suddery Level Crossing and switched onto the Brendam Branch Line. He made good time in his run to the Docks. Cranky the Crane cheerily greeted him when he arrived. "1 hour 7 minutes. A new record!" oiled Cranky as he slowly swung his arm about.

Percy collected his trucks from the siding. But they were comfortable and didn't want to move. "We want a proper engine like James! Or Edward! Or Gordon!"

"Be quiet and look sharp!" Percy huffed, giving them a bump.

"Ow! Just you wait! We'll get even!"

Percy ignored them. He pulled them out of the siding and his fireman went to switch the points.

There was a coal hopper just outside the loading shed. Percy slowly shunted his trucks towards it. Suddenly they surged forwards, and before Percy knew it, he found himself under the hopper. Coal started raining down and a cloud of black dust materialized.

"Oh no!" coughed Percy. The silly trucks just jeered and hooted.

"Uh now that's gonna ruin your facial," muttered Cranky with rare sympathy.

"I know," groaned Percy. His wheels were half buried in coal and they itched to get out.

By the time the workmen and his crew had managed to clear the spillage away, Percy was running 20 minutes late. He quickly filled his trucks up, fuming all the while, before turning around and setting off.

* * *

Percy clattered over the junction just outside Killdane. He had to make a journey all the way to Callan to pick up some tankers. But the trucks weren't finished harassing him yet.

"Clickety clack! Don't look back! Dirty Percy's on our track!"

"SHUT! THE FUDGE! UP!" snapped Percy angrily. He emphasized each word during his irritated bellow.

This got the trucks to shut up for now.

Even so, when Percy finally reached Callan he was still in a bad mood. He parked his trucks on a siding and idled there whilst his driver and fireman had a quick morning tea.

Harold the helicopter was stationed on the ground nearby. He was picking up medical supplies from the yard. "Hello Percy!" he buzzed to the green saddle tank. "Cut the chatter boy, we have to get going!" his pilot announced.

Harold whirled his arms and hovered up and away… unfortunately spraying dust and soot all over Percy.

The modified Trojan was very upset now.

"Pete's Sake! Give me a washdown!"

"Usefulness before cleanliness. Remember, old boy?" his driver soothed. But Percy was still fed up.

"Why can't I do some clean work for a change?!" he barked to no one in particular.

His driver had a brain wave.

"Actually, there are some sugar vans that need to be delivered to Mr Jolly's Chocolate Factory," he explained to his engine, "I'll reorganize our timetable so that we can be the ones who deliver it."

"That's brilliant! Thank you sir!" beamed Percy, his smile reaching all the way across his smokebox.

A few minutes passed while the driver talked to the stationmaster. He came back with a smile and a thumbs up. "We're good to go! Let's get these tankers and vans hitched up and hit the open rails!"

"Yeah baby!" Percy whooped as he backed down upon his next delivery. The fireman fastened the couplings and the guard blew his whistle.

Percy set off in a cheerful mood, determined to get his goods to the factory on time.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Try and spot a** _ **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ **reference that I threw into this chapter! Just for fun and for kicks!**

 **Also threw in another _Magic Railroad_ reference! See if you can spot it!**

 **Don't forget to review! It would be gladly appreciated!**

 **Transformers 0 over the moon and out!**


	3. Chocolate Engine

**To Firereads.**

 **Thank you for your review! Really appreciated! Especially since you were the only one who chose to take the time to give me some feedback!**

 **The actual Easter Egg from** _ **Magic Railroad**_ **was "That's gonna ruin the facial."**

 **Though I might've unintentionally put in another reference in the form of "Mornin' Percy!"**

 **Good eyes, you've got! Good eyes!**

 **I love Lady as well!**

 **And I love** _ **Thomas and the Magic Railroad**_ **too! It's the high point of the franchise to me!**

 **I'm still waiting on the Director's Cut though. Now THAT would be a legendary and timeless masterpiece!**

 **Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Chocolate Engine**

Mr Jolly's Chocolate Factory was located near Wellsworth, near the bottom of Gordon's Hill. Frankly this was asking for trouble. Plus, the rails leading to the factory ended in a siding that was right near the middle of the rear wall with little space in between. Earlier that day, there had been leaks in several oil tankers that had been delivered to the factory. The tankers had been cleared away, but the rails had yet to be tended to. Unfortunately, the cleanup crew couldn't get there before the next delivery train to the factory. The delivery train happened to be Percy. We know where this is going to go, don't we?

Percy whooshed through Maron and raced up Gordon's Hill. He sped down the other side, the wind making his steam trail through the air. They approached the chocolate factory. Percy's driver applied the brakes. They came on with a groan, but they were useless on oily rails. Percy skidded towards the buffers. "Oh no!" he hooted despairingly, blasting his whistle multiple times in quick succession to warn the workers inside the factory.

CRASH!

The buffers broke.

SMASH!

The wooden planks of the walls crumpled away as Percy's front end batted them aside.

Luckily, the workers had heeded the warning whistles (of _course_ they guessed that one day an engine would come crashing through these walls – who wouldn't?) and the path straight through the factory was clear of any living beings.

Percy just had to plough through machinery…

CLANG!

"Ow!"

…And cocoa beans…

RATTLE!

"Blech!"

…And sugar…

KA-PUFF!

"That was weirdly delicious…"

…And dairy products…

SPLAT!

"That _wasn't_ delicious…"

…And more machinery…

PING!

"Yeow!"

…And of course, some chocolate.

BLAT!

"YUM! And OW!"

Finally Percy plowed through the other side of the factory. He was completely covered in gooey chocolate!

"I don't know whether to be grossed out or pleased, because I've NEVER BEEN THIS DIRTY!" he spluttered through mouthfuls of chocolate.

But luckily no one was hurt.

Percy's crew, covered with dairy products and cocoa powder, stumbled out of the cab. "I'll phone for help," the driver announced, surveying the sweet carnage that had just transpired.

"You do that," groaned the fireman, sitting down on the lawn.

* * *

Before long, Duck arrived with the Breakdown Train.

The Great Western's eyes nearly popped out when he saw the state of his friend.

"Good gracious, Percy! You alright?!"

"I'm good, though very sticky. It's not as bad as when a crate of treacle was dropped over me though," Percy pondered, remembering his time as a Woolly Bear.

"Probably because you look more delicious this time round!" Duck quacked with a giggle.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Percy chuckled.

After the crane lifted Percy onto a flatbed, Duck left the breakdown train behind to clear the rest of the mess. He pushed Percy's flatbed over the points at the junction that lead to the Sheds. "The Steamworks is full of worn-down engines such as Edward who need maintenance," replied Duck when he saw Percy's bewildered look.

"So that means…?"

"You'll have to get fixed up at the engine works near the sheds."

"Oh _great_ …"

* * *

When they reached their destination, the engines in the shed found Percy's predicament very amusing.

"You look good enough to eat!" hooted Thomas.

"Pudding Percy!" laughed James.

"Chocolate Ice Cream on Wheels!" chuffed Henry, licking his lips.

"Disgraceful!" rumbled Gordon from his siding.

"Don't you mean, 'disgusting'?" Edward teased. Even the blue mixed traffic engine found Percy's unfortunate situation hilarious.

"Ahem!" Lady harrumphed as she rolled onto a track beside Duck, "Frankly Edward, I expected better of you!"

"It is _funny_!" Edward protested with pout.

"I was half-joking you know," Lady muttered as the Fat Controller dismounted from her cab.

"Alright everyone, let's have some quiet please!" he declared.

Lilly and Patch hopped down from Lady's cab with Mutt in tow. They were not gonna miss this.

"You have had a trying day, Percy!" announced the Fat Controller.

"Yes, sir. I have sir," Percy sighed from beneath the chocolate.

"But!" the Fat Controller went on, "You have shown us all what really matters – Usefulness before Cleanliness! As a result of the exploits you've been put through today, you will be rewarded with a washdown–"

"Oh sir!" peeped Percy in excitement.

"And!" the Fat Controller continued, "A new coat of paint!"

"Oh thank you, sir!" Percy grinned, beaming from buffer to buffer.

All the engines blew their whistles. PEEP! PEEP!

"Three Cheers for Percy the Chocolate Engine!" cried Lilly and Patch, jumping up and waving their arms in the air. Everyone cheered.

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

"A-woof-woof!" barked Mutt.

Percy just smiled.

* * *

 **And so we come to the happy end of another adaptation!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! It will be gladly appreciated!**

 **And if you do, you can place in a request for another adaptation!**

 **Provided it is a story from the Classic Series of course!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Transformers 0 over the moon and out!**


End file.
